The Underworld
by MistressVenom
Summary: They are the strongest beings in the world but hold deep deadly secrets. One day his queen is found and bought back but what secrets will be reveal and what enemies will become of these unhidden secrets


The Underworld

Chapter One

I sat there meditating making sure I kept my powers in check, if I didn't tell would destroy me and everything in sight. Serena is my name and your probably wondering what I am talking about. I am a vampire, well only half, my other half is planarians, which is a species' of special beings from the moon who inhabit great powers and are immortal , same goes for vampires. Anyways I have long blond hair which is all the way to the back of my knees and can be a burden sometimes. My skin is pales of complexion for some strange reason and I am quite small as in body frame and have curves that most women would die for. Well enough about me anyways. I sat there concentrating on making the powers within me balance out correctly when I suddenly felt a surge of power flow through my body making me tense up and loose focus of what I was doing .

I wondered around in this unknown location for which seemed like days but was really only hours. The place felt so familiar for some reason but it scared me how much I felt like I knew the place. I looked around to what seemed to look like a castle of which had great taste and contained very important people, suddenly there was a clap and all the light flickered on and then there was an echo of footsteps behind me making me shudder in fear. I felt a cold hand touch my naked shoulder and the a deep and cold voice whispered in my ear

"Welcome home my love!"

I paled more than ever and snatched my shoulder from the mans hands and ran. I didn't even want to look back all I could do was run until I felt a force relentlessly push me back into a wall. I clutched do the floor in pain letting my powers loose control suddenly they stopped as if they were being suppressed by me, but they weren't, it was that being I meet.

"Even now you radiate such power, I am impressed Serena, I've been looking for you for almost sixteen years!"

He cupped my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. They were cold yet welcoming and I felt I knew them from somewhere, deep blue eyes which looked like the ocean in a beautiful sunset and he had pale skin with jet black hair which almost looked blue and masculine frame that only a god could posses. I starred at him and said a little frightened to ask

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" he smirked and said

"You my love are the queen of the underworld and you are my wife!" I could only stare at him and with that he placed a kiss on my forehead and I plunged into a world of darkness.

I woke feeling too comfortable with my surroundings, I looked around to see a room full of pink colours, it looked exactly like my apartment. I sat up in the four post bed, which was pink and white and began to walk around the room to try and find a way out. Suddenly the room change colours into black and red the atmosphere seemed darker. The same man as before was standing at the door looking at me with hunger in his eyes and yet a slight glint of concern could be detected. I recognise him and I know that I love him but I have no recollection of ever meeting him. I whispered out a shock a name

"Endyimon!" he smiled and moved closer and closer to me making me felt slight confusion as my mind battled with each other. Out of nowhere my body began to move closer to him and all efforts that I made to control my own body began to hurt me in return. We stood in a full length mirror, he towered me with his height and we contrasted in so many ways. My hair is platinum blond and he's was jet black. His body was very masculine and very toned in all the right places, mine was curvy and slender in all the right places. I was wearing a black attire which had a very long slit in the bottom all the way to the left side of my hip. The dress dropped of the shoulder and was appropriately clingy , the arms were long and flared at the hands. His hands wrapped my waist and his head nuzzled my neck and I could feel so much warmth course through my body and images flashed through my mind of my life. Me and him, my mother and father, our children, my friends, our empire's. I shuddered in delight of the forgotten pleasure and said raising my head

"I am back, my love and I will never ever leave your side again!" he smiled and his eyes turned black and said

" I will protect you with my life and we shall find our children!" my eyes flashed silver and my hair turned jet black in comparison to his and had silver streak in it and my lip were now painted with red lipstick. I smiled in remembrance of how good it felt to be back and in my other form. I turned around to face my husband and wrapped my arms around his neck and said

"We shall destroy those will dare to oppose us Endyimon!" and with that we shared a kiss letting all our emotions be shown to one another.

Endyimon and I sat on our luxurious thrones which was carved with our initials and our insignia's. Mine was a heart with two sides, a dark side and a side with light. Endyimon insignia was a double edged sword with a snake curved around it. We looked at the other empires that were among the high table. There was The Negaverse, The Black Moon, The Lunar race and the Doom Tree Empire. Each empire was seated on four corners of the palace hall and The Lunar Race empire was settled besides Me and my king. king Endyimon looked around all the representative of the four empires and their guards men and said

"As you see my Queen has been found, so I will not take a bride from any of your empires!"

I looked around at all the people in the palace I could tell this was not the only reason that all these royalties were here. The Lunar Race is my origin and my birth right is to become it's queen but since a stupid hag named Beryl CURSED ME AND GAVE ME ANNESIA a distant cousin which I hate was asked to take over. The underworld is one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy alongside The Black Moon who we are currently at war with. I looked at my distant cousin with disgust and telepathically said to the King 'may I talk about my birth right now?' he nodded in reply. I was dressed in a white attire to represent royalty and to show I am pure and of Lunar and to show I am in the form of Serenity, Princess of the Lunar Empire and daughter of the Goddess Selenity. Serenity is the light of my soul. I am three beings in one. Serenity, peace and love , Serena, a balance of both light and darkness. The third will not be named as of yet.

" I welcome all empires to our humble home, I can see a lot had changed since my disappearance and since I am back now I wish for my Kingdom to be returned to me!" There were murmurs amongst the representatives, so I spoke to gain full attention.

"As you all know, The Lunar Kingdom is my heritage and my birthright. I demand my kingdom back!"

"How dare you serenity-!" the Queen of Lunar roared angrily standing out of her chair

"Queen Serenity!" she glared at me and said

"You insolent brat, you ran away so I had to take the throne, your mother would be disgraced with your actions, as of your father, if he was alive he would kill you!" I started at her and said

"As you see the Queen of the Lunar race is not only incompetent to negotiate calmly but she also insults me, is that how a Queen of the Lunar race should react?" There were murmurs again and then Queen Megan of the Lunar Race said

"Who are you?" I laughed and stood out my throne and said letting my eyes flash silver and my hair flash black and silver and my attire changing differently

"I am Chaos!" with that I blinked in front of her and let a light amount of black energy push her into her seat.

"I am Chaos, supreme Queen of the Underworld and The Lunar Race, if you disagree to my proposal them you have deemed war against me!" everyone gasped and so I said

"Do not be afraid of what you do not understand. I am one being containing three different entities, Queen Serenity of love, peace and everything right in the world and Queen Chaos of everything dark and evil in the world, of war and of hate and last but not least Serena the ordinary girl who balances everything out. All the beings combined make me the most powerful being, after the King of course and The Ultimate and Supreme Queen and warrior!" Queen Megan looked taken aback by my show of power and said

"So which entity are we talking to now!" I looked at her and sat down on the table cross-legged letting the dress slide off my leg seductively capturing the eyes of our enemy King Diamond and earning a sneer for Mistress Beryl

"Chaos!" she gulped and said as politely as possible. I enjoyed feeling the fear from her soul, seeing her sweat drop dramatically, it was a joyous sight to see.

"May we talk to Serenity?" I looked at Endyimon and he nodded his approval so I blinked back to my chair and changed into Serenity.

I was back in my white attire signifying peace when Queen Metallic stated

"If you wish to claim your throne as Queen of Lunar show us what strength you have to protect it!" I flashed her a death glare and said

"And why must I do that?" she clasped her fists together and said

"You have abandoned your kingdom for sixteen years and you expect us to let you waltz in here without a test of loyalty and strength!" I sighed and said

"Which entity do you wish to test?" they murmured amongst themselves for a bit and said

"All!" I looked at Endyimon and said

"My king do you permit this test?" he looked at the other kingdoms and said

"Yes. The first test will be hand to hand combat with four generals. The second will be dead on energy attacks by four other generals and the third test will be which ever method all fighters please but you alone Serenity will be against 12 generals, four from each kingdom and last but not least you will fight Queen metallic understood!" I nodded and some of the kingdoms gasped at such tasks

"Can I change my attire?" he laughed and said

"No!" I nodded and stood out of my throne and said

"Where are the warriors I must fight?" As I said that that, lines of warriors I recognised appeared. Ray, Lita, Mina, Amy from the Lunar kingdom. Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite and Zoycite from the Negaverse and then, Alan, Anne, Anthony and Amelia from the Doom Tree empire.

I was first to fight hand to hand combat with the generals from the Doom Tree Empire. They surrounded me and charged for me, I flipped over all over them and kicked Anne in the back, she looked from the floor angrily and jumped up and began to thrust punches towards me, I dodged every single one of them and we began battling out. I sensed from behind me Amelia charge for me do I ducked letting her hit Ann's square in the jaw, I quickly use my leg to floor her and leaped up block Alan and Anthony's attacks they were okay for Doom Tree Generals suddenly Anthony punched me. I wiped the blood from my lip and charged for him, he took a defensive position so I places my hands on his shoulder and leaped over him and press two veins to knock him unconscious. I stood before the king and said bowing

"Your highness!" he looked at me a little and said very harshly

"That was a little sloppy Serenity, you could have done a lot better!" I smiled knowingly and said

"I know but I didn't want to brag!" he smirked and said

"Next eight fighters up please this shall be energy blast test and the entity that will be tested is Chaos!" The empires murmur and King Diamond said

"Don't you think you are pushing her majesty a little hard !" The king looked at him and said

"Begin!" The Lunar race generals stepped up and so did the Dark kingdom. My eyes flashed silver. All the generals circled me and charged up to their maximum strengths, I smirked and stood still and allowed them to attack me openly. I slowly closed my eyes and waited for all the energies to reach me. I sensed the energy a centimetre away from my skin and let a small amount of energy deflecting their energies back at them in full force and twenty times faster. They all flew to the floor disgracefully and began cocking on their own blood. I looked at the Lunar race Generals and said

"You are disgraces to the empire, regroup and start training harder and maybe you'll be able to dodge that blast!" I left them there and stood before the King and said

"Next!" He looked at all the Generals and said angrily

"This is pathetic, I guess I must dot hid myself. Prepare yourself Chaos you will fight me!" Everyone gasped and so my Aunty who was also their said rising

"I believe she has proven herself worthy of the Lunar Kingdom King Endyimon!" Endyimon looked at them all and said

"Do you all agree?" They nodded. I looked at Endyimon for a split second and said to everyone in the hall

"Now let me say something all of these generals are disgraceful, they should be trained fiercely and with right discipline!" King Diamond glared at me and Queen Metallica said

"I have not fought her!" I laughed sitting down on the throne

"It is unnecessary for me to fight you , I will defeat you!" she glared at me and said venomously

"Lets prove your theory!" I looked at the King and said quietly

"Shall I!" he nodded and with that I stood up and changed my attire to a long black jacket and black leather trousers with a matching leather belly top

" I want your worst chaos!" I laughed and said

"You are not a threat for me to use my worst, I'll give you're a little taste of what's in store for those who dare to defy me and take things that I would die for!" she looked at me in shock and said

"You know!"

"Yes I do and you will pay for taking my children and altering my mind forcing me against my will to leave my kingdoms!" I floated into the air and said

"I am goddess of death, destruction, fear and hate. Those who stand before me shall perish under my wrath.. I shall take what also belongs to me!" Suddenly molten lava shot through the floor and thunder and fire stroked though the palace ceiling. Metallica was already obliterated and now I performed to take back my children.


End file.
